The above mentioned patents disclose a novel form of construction toy system which is comprised of a plurality of rod-like strut elements and a plurality of hub-like connector elements. While reference should be made to the prior patent documents themselves for full details of the disclosure and claim coverage thereof, the earlier documents deal generally with a novel form of strut and connector which are configured to allow lateral, snap-in assembly of the strut ends into sockets formed in the connector elements by pairs of gripping arms. The ends of the strut elements, and the gripping arms of the connector elements are contoured such that, when the parts are snapped together, the struts are gripped and held firmly against both axial and lateral movement in relation to the connector elements. This unique configuration of parts, as explained in the above mentioned patents, enables the construction of complex, coherent skeletal structures.
Many of the structures possible to assemble using the struts and connectors of my earlier patents can involve moving parts. By way of example only, it is possible to construct ferris wheels, carrousels, elevators, cranes and the like, all providing for driven motion of certain components. In accordance with teachings of my co-pending parent application Ser. No. 025,183, an advantageous and highly simplified motor mount structure can be incorporated into a coherent structure, assembled from struts and connector elements of my prior patents, to in effect formpart of such structures and enabling convenient, motor controlled operation of movable elements of such structures. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, a motor mount unit, desirably formed as a unitary element of injection molded plastic, includes a pair of spaced-apart, parallel and rigidly connected guide members integrally joined with a molded plastic motor-receiving housing. The spaced-apart guide members are of tubular form, and each is adapted to closely receive a strut element. The strut elements are of such a length that end portions thereof project beyond the opposite ends of the tubular guide members, so that the projecting end portions are available for lateral snap-in engagement with adjacent connector elements. This simple arrangement enables the motor mount device to be easily incorporated into the coherent structural assembly, being supported firmly at four locations, and being accurately located within the structure.
Pursuant to the teachings of my co-pending parent application, the lateral spacing between the respective tubular guide members corresponds precisely to the center-to-center spacing of a pair of connector elements joined by a strut element of standard length oriented transversely of the axis of the tubular guide members and engaging connector element assemblies to which the struts, supporting the motor mount, are engaged. Desirably, although not necessarily, the length of the tubular guide members is closely correlated with the length of one of the standard strut element, such that minimal end portions of the struts project from opposite ends of the guide members. When the struts are engaged and gripped by connector elements, the presence of the connector elements serves to closely confine the motor mount against axial movement along the struts by which it is supported.
Associated with the motor mount arrangement is a series of gears, arranged in a novel manner to be driven by an electric motor carried in the motor mount, and adapted to be supported by standard strut elements, utilized throughout the construction toy system, and by the use of standard connector elements used throughout the construction toy system. The gears are adapted to be mounted for free rotation on a strut element, but can be fixed for rotation with the struts by means of special drive blocks, known from my prior patents, which grip non-circular portions of the strut elements and are provided with laterally projecting lugs, received in correspondingly located recesses within the gears. Utilizing a standard pinion and gear set, it is possible to construct, within skeletal framework of the construction toy, gear drives of a variety of speed and mechanical advantage combinations, to provide for motor driven actuation of a wide variety of constructed devices.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.